


[Don't Fear] The Reaper.

by CreatureFeature170



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam understandably does not like Sam and Dean, Angel/Demon Relationship, Demon Adam Milligan, Guilt, M/M, More characters will probably pop up as this progresses, Samandriel is scared of his brothers and Crowley, Samandriel raised Adam from hell, Yea this doesn't pay too much attention to canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatureFeature170/pseuds/CreatureFeature170
Summary: Adam has been risen from hell by Samandriel.
Relationships: Adam Milligan/Samandriel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	[Don't Fear] The Reaper.

Adam's eyes shoot open then immediately squint. The sun is glaring hot and bright down on him and he sits up slowly, his muscles aching and he can see from his body that he's coated in grime and blood. His own blood and the blood of...

Adam shakes his head and looks around, he's not at the cemetery like he'd expected. Instead he's in the middle of a clearing. He strains his ears and searches through his head but no Micheal. He tries moving a hand and when it moves when he wants, he stands and brushes himself down. 

The clearing looks familiar but he can't place it with how bleary he feels and he stumbles out of the clearing and to the road. Deciding that no one will want to pick up a grimy, bloody man, Adam sets out on foot down one way towards what he hopes is a town. 

For a fleeting moment, he worries he's still in hell but the warm sun tells him otherwise. Even Michael and Lucifer couldn't recreate that. Lucifer always felt more like dry ice and Micheal, while he was burning hot, wasn't the pleasant warmth coming down now. 

Shaking his head free of thoughts of hell, Adam continues to walk, hoping that whatever town he winds up in has answers.


End file.
